Fairy Love
by EroTheTiger
Summary: During a meeting where England is reading Porn as usual, Denmark snaps it away to show it to the mysteriouse Norway. After the meeting England starts having weird feelings for Norway...
1. The meeting

_I love UkNor =3= in many ways.. I posted this cuz i wanted to get rid of it XD later chapters will come.. after i finished this part i got sort of a writers block so =n=... hopefully it will be gone soon and yeah 3 it's been a long time since i've written romance XD_

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya_

* * *

England was sitting in the meeting and reading porn as usual. These meetings were always so pointless, especially having to listen to that wanker America and all his stupid ideas. The others kept bothering him about reading porn in the meeting again. He simply ignored them, couldnt they just stay their nose away from things that werent their bloody business.

Suddenly his magazine was snapped away and he expected it to be America or France or something. "Hey! What do you think you are doi..." he didnt finish his sentence as he looked at a tall man with spiky hair. He looked through the magazine as he skipped over to a mysterious blond male that usually kept silent. "Norgeee~ Lets do this!" he said ginning to the smaller male while showing him a page. "Nei." he said shortly and looked away from the magazine. "Oh come on~" he said and clinged on him. To everyones shock the blond male elbowed the larger male, quickly got up and kicked him to the ground. "Gi deg, Danmark!" he said in his weird language. "Youre so annoying" he said coldly and sat back down. The Dane sat up with a grin and chuckled. "As you say best friend~" He said and found his seat.

After a while everyone had started paying attention to the meeting again. Everyone except England, he was so enchanted by the Norwegian. There was something exiting and rare about him. His skin was pale, but still clean. As there was nothing in the air where he lived that caused bad skin. His eyes were clear blue like the sea. And his blond hair was so beautiful and it looked so smooth. Some of his hair was tighten up with a silver pin shaped as a cross. Norway noticed that England was looking at him and looked back with that emotionless stare of him and England quickly looked away. When he thought about it, his stare didnt look that empty as some people said. It was hard to see, but they seemed just as deep as the ocean.

After the meeting England sight and stood slowly up to leave. Everyone else left quite quickly, most likely to get away from him. Everybody of them seemed to ignore him when it came to personal matters. Most likely because they all though he was insane or something just because he could see fairies. He got out of the room and looked at one of his fairy friends. "I guess you are my only friend then" he said to it and smiled. Then he noticed Norway and though he had blew away any chance he had to become friend with him. "She's pretty" the Norwegian said calmly and got closer to England and the fairy. To Englands big shock the fairy flew over to him and they seemed to greet each other. Not only was it strange that the fairy approached someone else than him, but was the young looking blond actually able to see them? Norway understood what England was thinking and nodded. "Yeah I can see them" England looked at him and smiled a bit. He though he was the only one that could see them.

Behind Norways back a big green creature appeared and England stumbled backwards. "W...What is that?" he stuttered and pointed at it. "Oh its my friend a troll" he said and smiled a little. "I guess he wanted to greet you" England stared at him. He had never seen the others smile. It made him feel weird inside. "Would you like to drink some tea with me sometime?" England panicked inside. WHAT was he saying? He would properly scare him off now. But Norway just nodded and replied that it would be great. Before England could say anymore Norway said goodbye and went to his little brother. "Call me storebror, will you?" was the last thing England heard from the Norwegian. It made him laugh a little and he smiled to himself while he headed home.


	2. The tea party

Sorry this is a little late.  
This chapter cotains the smut  
Hope you'll like it .3. even though it's crappy

* * *

A few days later England was standing and making tea. He had gotten biscuits and cakes to the tea from the store.  
He knew some people didnt like his food, and he didnt want to scare off the other nation because of his cooking.  
He smiles and hummed because of the fact he was coming.  
One of his fairies wondered why, but England didnt answer, which made the fairy slightly irritated.

Later he heard the bell ring and he ran to his door excited. He calmed down a bit and opened the door with a smile.  
Norway he said and smiled excited. "Ah... Welcome" he quickly added with his more polite tone.  
The Norwegian seemed proper so he thought he had to talk more politely. "Hey" Norway replied in a very casual voice.  
He let the blond country in and offered him to sit. "I will be right back. I am just going to get the tea and biscuits."  
England got into the kitchen and tried to calm himself down. He was feeling slightly hot headed.  
When he calmed down he went back with the tea and the cakes, sweets and biscuits on a tray.  
Norway smiled a bit and made England blush at the sight, but he quickly regained a straight face.  
Sorry it took so long he said and put the tray down. He sat down next to Norway and both of them picked up the cup.

After a little while as Norway put a biscuit in his mouth, England couldnt control himself anymore.  
He took the other part in his mouth and turned it into a kiss. The Norwegians face turned red and  
was shocked for a little second before pushing him off. "W...What are you doing?" he stuttered out.  
England held Norways chin and stroke his lips with his thumb. "I cant help it" he said and kissed him once more,  
this time much more passionate. He pushed Norway down on the couch and got on top of him.  
Norway started kissing back, and as they kissed England started to undress the Norwegian.  
Norway blushed and pushed England off. England looked at the flustered face with a small smirk.  
Before Norway could say anything, England got off and picked him up.  
England the Norwegian stuttered as England carried him to the bedroom.  
He closed the door after him with his foot and carefully put Norway down in his bed.  
Norway looking so cute there he laid there flustered made England more eager.  
He took of his own shirt before getting on the bed and crawling over Norway.

He kissed the Norwegians neck while undressing him. He made a few love bites  
and heard that Norways breath got heavier. He got Norways pants off and smirked when he saw the little bulge.  
He kissed him and starting striking his crotch. He felt the Norwegian moaning into his mouth and it made him even more eager.  
He started sucking on the others tongue and pulled his boxer off. He rubbed his arousal more thoroughly  
and let go of his tongue to suck on his nipples. Norway moaned loudly which made England bite his nipple because of how much it turned him on.  
The moaning got more intense and England rubbed him rougher. Norway twitched and dug his nails into the sheets.  
But then England stopped and turned Norway on his stomach. One of Englands hands rubbed his nipples  
while the other was getting Norway to suck on his finger. When he tough the fingers were wet enough,  
he rubbed the Norwegians entrance. He kissed the back of Norways back. He slipped one finger inside of the Norwegian.  
Norway moaned loudly and tensed up, even though it was just a finger. "Shhh... Relax" England whispered into Norways ear.  
He started stretching the other and got really hot from hearing his moans. "Im going to put it in" he said softly and took off his own pants and boxers.  
He slowly pushed himself inside of the Norwegian, groaning as he did. Norway tensed up and bit his lip, trying to keep his tears in.  
England took a hold of his hips, slowly starting to move. He breathed heavy and now and then let out small moans.  
Norway gripped onto the sheets and let out cries of pain and pleasure. England moved faster and rougher,  
wanting to hit his sweet spot. He could hear that the Norwegians cries turned more and more into pleasure,  
and less pain. He got a bit out of him and turned him around, making him lie on his back.  
He started thrusting roughly in him again, looking at his flustered face. He was so cute while moaning out loudly.  
Norway took his arms around England and started moving with him. After a little while both of them started to reach their limit.  
They ejaculated together as they moaned out each others names. England pulled out of him and collapsed next to him.  
Both of them breathed heavy and England pulled him into a tight hug. Norway hugged back and after a little while they fell asleep.


End file.
